


Harry Potter and the Plot Bunny Parade

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: A collection of one shots based on plot bunnies I lack the time and skill to develop. All ideas contained herein are up for adoption.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to this work: None I can think of.
> 
> Author's notes: Shockingly enough, I actually wrote something, well work safe is a bit of a misnomer since I doubt many employers would take kindly to people reading fanfiction while on the clock, and there are confirmed moral guardians who get up in arms because they can't tell the difference between harmless fantasy and devil worship or whatever dragon dung has landed Harry Potter on lists of frequently banned books, so I can't call it unobjectionable. I'll settle for saying it wasn't written with intention to arouse the reader and leave it at that. Anyways, this idea came to me months ago and wouldn't go away, so I finally decided to break my trend of writing smut and put the idea to text file.
> 
> The off screen events leading to this scene diverge from the Canon Timeline at somepoint in book 7 with this scene replacing the end of an Alternative Battle of Hogwarts. The Scar Horcrux is destroyed somewhere along the line as Harry is transformed to the form he takes here, Nagini dies as in Canon, and the three Horcruxes that are unmade rather than destroyed remained hidden until summoned. If anyone wants to build upon this idea, either bridging Canon events to this, Making Harry's ascension to near godhood seem less unrealistic, or using this as the starting point for a reformed Tom Riddle story, they are welcome to it, though I'd like to read the results.

Power He Knows Not by Jeffery Mewtamer

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, was having a bad  
day, quite possibly the worst since that cursed Halloween in 81. The  
Dark Lord found himself in a situation that had gone horribly wrong for  
him in several impossible ways.

The first impossible thing was that, throughout the long battle that had  
lead up to this moment, despite his killing curses repeatedly hitting  
their mark, not one of his opponents had fallen.

The second impossible thing was that he had been surrounded on all sides  
with no apparent avenue of escape.

The third impossible thing was that the particularly dense grove of  
forbidden forest at his back, trees too close together for even his  
skeletal frame to squeeze between seemed immuned to any attempt he made  
to cut, drill, or blast his way through.

The fourth impossible thing was that he was flanked from his left by the  
Order of the Phoenix, including several members he knew to be dead or  
permanently maimed, Dumbledore, James Potter, and Sirius Black at the  
front of that line of opposition.

The fifth impossible thing, on his right, he was flanked by his own  
Death Eaters, several supposedly dead witches and wizards among them,  
the taint of dark magic, including his own Dark Mark, cleansed from all  
of them and the three leading that line, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Severus  
looking braver, Saner, and Happier respectively than the Dark Lord or  
anyone else has ever seen as his former followers all have their wands  
trained on their former master.

The sixth impossible thing is the group of mere students, Dumbledore's  
Army and those they could recruit from the rest of Hogwarts, only a  
handful of them of age standing opposite of Voldemort, the mudblood  
Hermione Granger flanked by the Blood Traitors Neville Longbottom and  
Ron Weasley, three of Potter's closest allies at their head.

And the seventh impossible thing, the thing that completes the magical  
septet of impossibility, the thing that would have Voldemort cowering if  
he knew how, is Harry Potter himself, standing in the clearing between  
the cornered Dark Lord and the unified force of traitors, rebels, and  
students allied against him, but it isn't the awkward seventeen-year-old  
that Voldemort expected to face. Instead of the short, messy black hair  
the Boy-Who-Lived is known for, this version of Potter has tresses that  
cascade down his back and seem to glow with the same ephemeral, silver  
light of a corporeal patronus. Instead of a boyish face framed by  
glasses and the lightning bolt scar the Dark Lord had given the boy as a  
baby, was the face of a man who had witnessed ages without seeming to  
age with no sign of scar or wrinkle and piercing green eyes that glow  
brighter than any Avada Kedavra. Instead of the simple black robes of  
the Hogwarts uniform or ill-fitting muggle clothing, Harry was wearing  
robes of purest white, the jeweled hilt of Griffindor's Sword gleaming  
from his belt, and to top off his wardrobe, the Cloak of Invisibility  
was draped over his shoulders, the Resurrection stone embedded in the  
clasp holding the cloak cinched around the Wizard's neck. To finish the  
imposing look, Harry was dual-wielding his Hooly and Phoenix Feather  
Wand along with what Lord Voldemort had deduced to be the Legendary  
Elder Wand, the wand that had once belonged to the Dark Lord Grindelwald  
and by Dumbledore, the one who had ended said Dark Lord's Reign of  
Terror.

Speaking in a voice that demands attention, Harry speaks to the cornered  
Dark Lord, "So Tom, it has come to this. You stand alone before the  
combined might of Wizarding Britain's Finest, those who opposed you from  
the beginning, those who once followed you in your delusions, and those  
you would have robbed of the option, including many who had fallen to  
your wand or the wand of a former follower, but are now again among the  
living and able."

"With the help of Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Generation,  
and a muggle born that your ideiology would force you to either dismiss  
or admit hypocrisy, we were able to find a spell for slowing time to  
give us the decades of research, experimentation, and practice we needed  
to catch up to you. We delved deep in to the dark arts, perhaps even  
deeper than you dared to go, but with each other's support, we didn't  
let it consume us, and in doing so, we were able to see the light hidden  
in the deepest darkness that one as tainted as you would be blind to and  
unable to wield if you could see it.

We untwisted the threads of the darkest curses, cleanse those threads of  
all taint and wove them into holy charms of such magnitude even Merlin  
himself would think them the work of God. We forged spells to counter  
the Unforgiveables: The Liberty Charm, which so reinforces the target's  
free will that it casts off the Imperius and oall lesser forms of mind  
control, renders the target a natural occlumens, and restores all  
memories while purging the body of all taint of Dark Magic, even healing  
damage due to ritual sacrifice. The Euphoria Charm, which instills as  
much raw pleasure as the Cruciatus instills pain, and even a charm, that  
coupled with the resurrection stone, can bring the dead back to life,  
and true life, not just as a shade or a golem."

"We even succeeded in reverse engineering the Horcrux ritual and improve  
upon it. We figured out a way to, instead of tearing the soul asunder  
and housing the torn fragment in an external vessel, link two souls, both still whole, so that as long as one soul remains in this world, both shall."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you went further than any wizard in pursuing  
immortality for yourself, creating not one horcrux, or even the six you  
originally planned, but seven, but my friends and I have gone further  
than any human in pursuing immortality for all! We've brought back every  
loved one slayed in your name, healed everyone maimed in your name,  
freed those enslaved to your name, and set off a chain reaction linking  
the soul of every living human to the soul of every living human they  
care for! If Hermione's calculations are correct, every human, wizard  
and muggle alike who loves or is loved by another living person is now  
immortal, and the ties that bind us to each other and to life itself are  
so strong that only something capable of wiping out humanity all at once  
could kill any of us. As a bonus, it turns out that linking the souls of  
two wizard causes the magical core of the weaker wizard to slowly grow  
stronger without weakening the stronger Wizard, and linking the soul of  
a Wizard with a muggle or squib causes a magical core to form within  
that muggle or squib. Within a decade, every human will be as magically  
powerful as Dumbledore!"

Spreading his arms as if to give Voldemort a free shot, Harry concludes  
his monologue, "So Tom, any last words before I finish things?"

Defiant to the last, Voldemort aims his yew and phoenix feather wand  
directly at Harry's chest and hisses, "Avada Kedavra!" As the Green bolt  
of death flies forth, Harry makes no attempt to dodge or block and the spell splashes harmless off the Master of Death's robes.

Sighing heavily, Harry replies to the latest attempt by the Dark Lord to  
curse him to death, "You never learn, do you Tom." With that, Harry  
starts to close the distance between him, Voldemort continuing to  
futilely fire killing curses at Harry even as the aura of purity  
radiating from the young looking yet ancient man forces Vodemort to his  
knees.

When Harry reaches the defeated Dark Lord, he snatches the yew and  
phoenix feather wand from the snake-like creature's hand as he towers  
over the kneeling shell of a man.

Speaking again, Harry declares, "Voldemort is finished, but perhaps it  
will be Tom Riddle's saving grace that as Master and Vanquisher of  
Death, I am unable to kill you, but I am able to heal the damage you've  
done to your soul."

And with those words, Harry grasps the Twin Wands and Elder Wand in one  
hand as he places his freed hand to Voldemort's forehead. As the Master  
of Death pours purifying magic into the Dark Lord's golem, Voldemort  
opens his mouth in a silent scream as blinding white light pours from his mouth and eyes.

The on lookers are surprised when three artefacts thought long lost to  
the sands of time materialize in midair as the in tact Horcruxes,  
Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Slytherin's Locket are  
summoned so that the soul of Tom Riddle may be made whole once more. The  
Founder's Artefacts orbit the Dark Loard and Vanquisher of Death in a  
perfect circle, each a third of a turn from the other two as a serpent  
of black smoke emerges from each and flies up into the sky. The Serpents  
spiral together and as their tails break free of their vessels, the  
artefacts fall to the ground, purified of the taint placed upon them by  
the Horcrux Ritual. The Resurrection stone glows as four more smokey  
serpents are summoned, the fragments of soul that departed with the  
destruction of the Diary, Ring, Scar, and Nagini brought back to the  
mortal plane. Once all seven of the intangible serpents have braided  
themselves into one, the part of Tom Riddle's soul that was cast off in  
the man's quest for immortality plunges to earth, diving down  
Voldemort's throat, the glow of magic engulfing both Harry and the Dark  
Lord and forcing those gathered to look away.

When the light subsides, the barren ground where the pair had their  
final showdown has become a bed of flowers in full bloom, Harry Potter  
kneeling over not the human-snake hybrid that Voldemort had turned  
himself into, but a handsome, dark haired, middle aged man.

As Tom Riddle blinks his eyes open, he says in a tone of bewilderment,  
"It's gone, the hatred, anger, and bitterness I've felt all my life,  
it's actually gone. Potter... Harry, what did you do?"

"Welcome back, Tom." Says Harry, smiling down at the former dark lord as  
he helps the man to his feet. "All I did was put your soul back  
together, cleansed the taint of all those dark rituals, and heal the  
emotional trauma that sent you down that path in the first place. In  
short, I've given you, those who followed you when you were Lord  
Voldemort, and all of your victims a second chance. You're currently one  
of the few humans who are still mortal since all of your horcruxes have  
been either destroyed or unmade and there is no one you love or loves  
you enough to link your soul into the web the binds all humanity to  
life, but you are now capable of expressing love, and a side effect of  
the soul linking is that no one can muster enough malice to deliberately  
harm another human anymore."

With those words, Harry approaches Dumbledore's Army only to be  
surrounded in a group hug by his friends while Tom approaches  
Dumbledore.

Speaking in a grandfatherly tone, Dumbledore says to his old student,  
"Nice to see you looking like yourself again, Tom my boy."

"It feels great to be myself again, or I suppose, more accurately, it  
feels great to be myself without all that anger and hatred I never let go of from my childhood."

"Yes, young Harry has performed many miracles this day, bestowing you  
with the capacity for love and purging your inner darkness not least  
among them." Replies Dumbledore, stroking his bread thoughtfully. "I'm  
not sure it will be needed if what Harry says of nearly all humanity  
being immortal holds true, but I hear the Defense Against the Dark Arts  
position will be vacant for the fall term, and I have a hunch you might  
have sincere interest now that you've been brought into the light."

"Perhaps," Replies Riddle, "But I think I might want to spend some time  
exploring the world and seeing the wonders I was too busy seeking power to enjoy the first time around."

"Yes, that is definitely a worthwhile idea." replies Dumdledore.  
Glancing over to the happy Reunion between Harry, the Marauders, and  
friends and family, the old wizard adds, "Regardless, I believe the  
future is looking brighter than it ever has."


	2. Yet Another Peggy Sue Fix It Fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny are the only survivors of the final battle. In their despair, they risk what little remains for a chance to fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for and wrote this the morning of my Father's Funeral. I had originally planned to continue a bit further to describe what Harry and Ginny do upon arriving in the past, but I might still write those scenes, but I figured I'd go ahead an post it since I haven't touched it in nearly two months.
> 
> Apologies to my regular readers that my writing has slowed to a crawl once more in recent months.

Yet another Peggy Sue Fix it Fic by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 1: Despair and Hope.

The war was over.

Voldemort was truly dead, but to say anyone won would be a lie of epic   
proportions. The Death Eaters, both Junior and Senior, were extinct, as   
was the Order of the Phoenix, and there were only two survivors of   
Dumbledore's Army, one man and one woman. He was the last Potter, and   
she was not only the last Weasley, but the last of the Sacred 28.

Of the British Muggle Borns who had survived the war, most had done so   
by fleeing the British Isles when they had the chance, and even the   
lesser purebloods and half-bloods had been decimated by the conflict.

Voldemort and his followers were all dead, but they had taken any hope   
magical Britain had of thriving once more with them. Harry and Ginny   
still loved each other deeply, but that wasn't enough to keep them going   
when their entire family, both by blood, and by the bonds formed between   
year and housemates at Hogwarts had fallen in the effort to rid the   
British Isles of Voldemort and his Dark Mark.

As the last Griffindors searched the crumbling ruins of Hogwarts in   
seemingly vain hope of finding other survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts   
or anything that could help fix this hopeless situation, every dead   
classmate they past making it harder to move forward another step, they   
eventually come across the remarkably intact Heads office within the   
debris of the collapsed tower that once housed it.

As they tell the portraits of Dumbledore and the other Past Headmasters   
of the grim news of what happened outside this chamber, the portraits,   
representing a historical cross section of some of Magical Britain's   
greatest minds come to an unanimous agreement for the first time in   
centuries.

Acting as spokesperson for the assembly of Past Headmasters,   
Dumbledore's Painting addresses the lone survivors, "Harry, Ginny, what   
I'm about to tell you is a secret that only us portraits may speak and   
only when within our frame in this room and with the consent of the   
majority of our number. Normally, we'd only tell this to a current   
headmaster who most of us approve of, and many of us only learned this   
secret when we joined the ranks of those hanging on these walls.   
However, with Magical Britain decimated beyond the point of no return   
and it being apparent that neither of you are dark enough to risk harm   
to the world at large, we've decided it's worth the risk of imparting   
this secret to living minds aside from a future member of our number."

Adopting looks of determination, the two Griffindors declare resolutely,   
"We promise to make the best of whatever information you choose to   
impart."

"Very well," replies Dumbledore's portrait, "You see, these chambers   
house a secret archive, one which contains many texts, some that were   
ancient even at the time of the Founders, that Hogwarts headmasters   
thought, for one reason or another, shouldn't be allowed to remain in   
the Hogwarts Library, not even in the deepest recesses of the restricted   
section. Many of these texts contain spells, potions, and rituals so   
powerful that they could be catastrophically dangerous even executed   
with the skill of Merlin himself and the purity of a newborn born to   
loving parents. Some of the knowledge contained in this archive is more   
dangerous than even the Horcrux Ritual, but it might contain something   
to help Magical Britain rise from the ashes."

His explanation complete, Dumbledore's Portrait slides up to reveal a   
circular Indentation in the wall, a stone bar engraved with countless   
runes forming a horizontal diameter. Realizing this is a doorknob of   
sorts, Harry and Ginny Grab the bar in unison and start to turn it in   
place. As they do so, they can both feel the wards of Hogwarts feeding   
magic through their bodies as if trying to confirm the pair are worthy   
of accessing what is hidden beyond this lock. When they've turned the   
bar a full 180 degrees, the section of wall that plays home to   
Dumbledore's Portrait separates and swings outward like a door.

Beyond the secret door, the pair find an ancient study littered with   
ancient tomes and scrolls, some printed on familiar parchment, but many   
handwritten and some of them on papyrus and other ancient materials.   
there are even a few texts carved into stone or clay tablets.

###

It takes weeks for Harry and Ginny to search the archives, and it   
would've been impossible if not for the study being equipped with an   
assortment of optical instruments that help in viewing faded ink,   
magnifying highly intricate diagrams, and even enchanted with   
translation charms, as what few texts were in English were mostly   
written in very archaic dialects, and many contained characters that   
matched nothing in the Ancient Runes reference books they managed to   
salvage from what remained of the Hogwarts Library.

Eventually, they came across a time travel ritual that, if successful,   
would allow them to go back and attempt to prevent the tragedies that   
befell magical Britain. However, the ritual had serious limitations and a   
very high cost. For one, it required two subjects with a strong bond of   
mutual love. Second, it couldn't send back anything tangible, only the   
soul, magic, and memories of thesubjects of the ritual, and no further   
than when their younger selves existed for them to inhabit upon arrival.   
Because of these two, the subjects had to kill each other in order to   
complete the ritual, and if their bond wasn't strong enough, they would   
decipate before reaching their destination. At best, failure would   
result in their death, and at worst, their souls would be obliterated by   
the attempt. Third, the power requirements were great. So great, that by   
the calculations the best Arithmancers among the Assembly of   
Headmasters, The Ghosts of Hogwarts, and those whose specters Harry and   
Ginny could summon with the Resurrection Stone assisted the two in   
making, combined with the decimated population, the Ritual would absorb   
all magic in a sphere large enough to encompass the British isles and   
even reach parts of the Continent and Scandinavia. At best, every   
wizard, Witch, and Magical creature caught in the blast radius would be   
rendered mundane, and at worse, the shock of losing their magic would   
kill them. The Leylines would be permanently damaged, every ghost would   
vanish, every magical artifact destroyed, and any structure supported by   
magic would collapse.

Still, they decided the price of failure was worth the chance to undo   
all the damage from the end of the First Voldemort War, the Second   
Voldemort War, and the period between.

They decided to perform the ritual in the Headmaster's office as   
Hogwarts was the strongest concentration of Magic in the British Isles   
and the Office was at the center of the ruins. They cleared the office   
of all furniture and inscribed the required ritual circle into the floor   
tiles. As they could go back no further than August of 1981, they picked   
Halloween of that year. Harry's First Mission would be to try and stop   
Voldemort from killing his parents and convince them to warn the   
Longbottoms of Bellatrix while Ginny's Mission would be to unmask   
Wormtail as soon as possible if Harry failed to alter events enough to   
prevent Sirius pursuing the rat.

As the ritual reaches its climax, Harry and Ginny recite in unison,   
"Whether in heaven above, in hell below, or in the past behind, may we   
meet again on the other side." before plunging ritual daggers into each   
others hearts.

The ritual complete, all the magic in the British Isles implodes,   
collapsing to a singularity within the ritual circle as what remains of   
Hogwarts crumbles upon the lifeless bodies of Harry and Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eb


	3. Harry's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Harry does upon his return to Halloween of 81.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has been sitting in my writing folder for months and I apparently forgot to post it. Not really much to say.

Yet another Peggy-Sue fixit fic by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: Harry's Return

Harry awoke in his cot in a nursery that at first glance seemed like it  
was built to accomodate the hypothetical offspring of Hagrid and Madam  
Maxime. In reality, it wasn't the room that was huge, but Harry who was  
tiny, the wizard who moments before had been a barely grown man who had  
been close to the sole survivor of the worst war wizarding Britain had  
ever seen having awoken within the body of his 15-month-old self.

Harry has no time to contemplate the apparent success of the ritual  
before the quiet of the night is shattered as he hears his father  
announcing Voldemort's arrival and shouting for his mother to take him  
and run.

Magic surges through the toddler's tiny body, the magic of a powerful,  
full grown wizard welling up within a vessel barely able to contain it,  
a body prone to dispelling magic based on its inhabitants emotions, a  
body not yet trained to focus magic through a wand, and yet containing a  
soul that knows how to channel that power and a will that knows exactly  
how to use it. Thanks to the experience and knowledge Harry possesses  
from a future that will never be, instead of the uncontrolled bursts of  
accidental magic young wizards are known for, Harry directs his magic  
through this young body, untethered by years of training with a wand to  
act upon his will.

With a crack, Harry vanishes from his cot to reappear, floating in  
midair between his father and the Dark Lord, surprising both of the  
older wizards.

Voldemort is the first to recover from the shock of a mere child  
apparating in front of the most feared being in Britain as he declares,  
"Not even old enough to walk, and yet my prophecized foe already shows  
that foolish Griffindor courage his family is known for. Perhaps I won't  
need to shed the blood of a pureblood unnecessarily to eliminate you as  
a threat."

His mind catching up to the situation, James yells, "HARRY! Get away  
from him!"

Both of the destined opponents ignore the young man's words as the tip  
of Voldemort's wand glows green as the killing curse slithers over the  
Dark Lord's tongue, "Avada Ka-" but before Voldemort can finish the  
incantation, Harry flings himself at the man that in another life left  
him an orphan, pudgy fingers grasping the yew wand and messy, black hair  
colliding with slitted nostrils.

Though the young body Harry now inhabits has never met either of the  
Fawkes Feather Wands before this night , the soul inhabiting it  
remembers being chosen by the Holly Wand and gaining the loyalty of the  
Yew Wand by besting its master. Voldemort's wand recognizes Harry as  
master of its brother and having bested its master even if it had  
happened in a future that would never be, and so rejects the Dark Lord,  
the green curse dying on its tip as the scarlett of a disarming charm  
sends Voldemort flying, his wand gripped tightly in the tiny hands of  
its new master.

At the same time, Harry's soul also remembers the sacrifice Lily Potter  
made to protect her son in another lifetime, and as Voldemort's current  
body is not the result of a ritual that incorporated Harry's blood, the  
Dark Lord has no defense against that protection, the brief contact from  
Harry's headbutt enough to leave the immortal Wizard's snake-like face  
badly burned, and as Harry now has a body that has yet to be scarred and  
made an accidental Horcrux, the contact results in no backlash for the  
young wizard.

Clutching his injured face, Voldemort staggers to his feet as he screams  
in outrage, "How is this possible! How could a mere child so  
effortlessly disarm me and injure me so. I am Lord Voldemort, the  
greatest wizard who ever lived!" As he drops his hand, glowing red eyes  
meet defiantt green, Harry having floated up to stare down the Dark  
Lord. Casting a silent Legelimens, he tries to plunder the infant's mind  
for the secret of how a mere child managed to harm him, but is only met  
with visions of his destroyed Horcruxes and his own mangled corpse lying  
among the fallen from the Battle of Hogwarts.

"NO! This is impossible! I cannot be defeated!" cries the Dark Lord in  
denial of the memories he sees in his destined foe's mind has he tries  
to strangle the child with his bare hands, refusing to let go even as  
his palms start to smolder. All the while, the child maintains that  
infuriating, defiant expression and feels no pain as the protection  
burns Voldemort and prevents him from squeezing tight enough around  
Harry's neck to cause discomfort, much less do any damage. As the Dark  
Lord wastes impotent rage in a futile attempt to strangle the life out  
of the child of prophesy, Harry wills his magic to bind the Dark Lord in  
place.

By the time Voldemort realizes the damage his body is taking just from  
maintaining contact with the child, it is too late to escape, and as the  
grip around his throat slackens, Harry throws himself against  
Voldemort's chest, the Dark Lord screaming in agony as the protection  
starts to burn through his body's vital organs.

Within a minute of the Dark Lord trying to murder the child the muggle  
way, the Dark Lord's body is too badly damaged to serve as host for what  
remains of his tattered soul. As a wraith raises from the destroyed  
body, Harry grips it in tiny, pudgy hands, the pathetic spirit  
struggling in the infant's grip.

Wishing he had the means to either seal Voldemort's spirit to prevent  
any attempt at finding or making a new body or to sever its connection  
to the Horcruxes, Harry glares at the wispy, ethereal form clutched in  
his hands, only able to hold on to it because his magic is antithetical  
to Voldemort as long as his mother's sacrifice remains active, Harry  
tries to speak for the first time since awakening in the past,  
15-month-old vocal cords barely cooperating as he hisses, "Bad man hurt  
no one ever 'gain!" before allowing the specter to flee, hoping that, if  
he can't get rid of the Horcruxes before Voldemort regains a body, that  
he's managed to scare the vile wizard enough to not pursue vengeance.

The threat dealt with, Harry turns to his father, and with a delighted  
squeal of "DAAAA!" hurls himself at the older wizard. James is confused  
by what just happened, but is too relieved that his son is safe and that  
Voldemort is apparently gone to care.

Having found Harry's cot empty and hearing the agonized screams giving  
way to silence, Lily quietly creeps back to the living room with her  
wand at the ready, and upon seeing the two most important men in her  
life unharmed and the only signs Voldemort was ever there a cinged robe  
and a discarded wand, she runs forth to embrace her family as relief  
washes over her.

Harry knows it isn't over yet, but for the time being is content to bask  
in the warmth of his parents' love for the first time he can remember,  
setting aside what he needs to do to ensure Voldemort never has the  
chance to have a second reign of terror.


	4. Ginny's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ginny does upon her return to 81.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my writing folder for months, but rather than forgetting to post it, I had planned to expand it with a scene of Dumbledore's reaction to meeting with Future Harry in Infant Harry's body. I might still write the Dumbledore scene, but since this is rather self-contained even if short, I've decided to go ahead and post it.

Yet another peggy sue fix it fic by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 3: Ginny's Return

 

Ginny's awakening in the past was much quieter, but then again, her most  
pressing objective was to unmask Scabbers as the traitor Peter  
Pettigrew. Which was a good thing, because the not even 3-month-old body  
the first girl born into the Weasley Family in generations now found  
herself in could do little more than eat, cry, and poop, and using the  
magic she retained from her previous life to wandlessly and wordlessly  
scourgify her nappies was already stretching what would be passed off as  
accidental magic.

On the plus side, being so young coupled with being a very quiet baby  
thanks to her adult mind and how rowdy Ron and the twins are, none of  
the adults bother with censoring their talk of the war when she's in the  
room. Though she's sure she'll only learn the full story once she and  
Harry meet again, the news of Voldemort's defeat and the resulting  
celebrations reach her young ears by lunch time on November 1st, and she  
can't help letting out a babyish giggle at the news that both of Harry's  
parents survived and that his father is taking full credit for  
Voldemort's downfall.

Over the next few days, Ginny hears of James and Sirius teaming up to  
bring in the traitorous Wormtail, and while the rat still manages to  
escape, the fact James is still alive and Sirius isn't grieving the loss  
of his brother in all but blood allows the two Marauders to set the  
record straight and add Peter's name to the list of wanted Death Eaters.

Ginny is also delighted when she hears that, thanks to warnings from  
James and Sirius, the Marauders and Longbottoms succeed in ambushing the  
Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. when they come calling, the quartet of  
Death Eaters apprehended without Frank and Alice suffering as they did,  
meaning that Neville will not only have his parents, but they will  
actually know him this time around, and Neville won't be saddled with  
his father's ill-fitting wand even if he suffers the same self-esteem  
isssues this time around.

And then, it happens, Percy runs into the house holding a rat he found  
in the garden. Recognizing scabbers immediately, Ginny quickly sends a  
trio of silent, wandless stupify, full body bind, and incarcerus at the  
rat before concentrating to cast the animagus reversion charm, Scabbers  
transforming into the wanted man Peter Pettigrew, unconscious, stiff as  
a board, and bound in thick ropes in the middle of the Burrow's sitting  
room, right in front of both Authur and Molly.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before Wormtail was in a Ministry  
holding cell awaiting trial and every precaution against Animagi in full  
force.


End file.
